


Super-Hot Reunion Sex (Or At Least the Next Best Thing)

by Impossibly_Izzy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I would tag this as 'pwp' but let's face it it's not exactly porn, Making Out, Reunion, Sexual Frustration, kinda????, post-florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy
Summary: Amy has big plans for their reunion when Jake gets back from Florida, but they're foiled by the slight problem of her having shot him in the leg.





	Super-Hot Reunion Sex (Or At Least the Next Best Thing)

When Jake had been in Florida, Amy had thought a lot about what they would do when he got home. _If_ he got home, she supposed, but him not coming back was something she hadn’t let herself think about. Not that it mattered anymore – he was back. He was here.

Their reunion hadn’t gone to plan _at all_. She hadn’t expecting it to be so awkward, or for him to randomly announce that he had kissed their boss. And she hadn’t expected his frosted tips to have made a comeback. But Amy had hoped that once they got home they’d be able to do all the things she had imagined, like eating dinner together, and cuddling in bed, and also fucking each other’s brains out. There was a slight obstacle in the way of this plan, however: Amy had shot Jake in the leg.

‘Does it hurt?’ she said. They were lying side-by-side in their dimly lit bedroom, dressed for bed but with the covers thrown off. Jake looked unfairly cute, even with those ridiculous frosted tips.

‘It’s not that bad,’ said Jake, but Amy saw him wince every time he moved his leg.

‘I’m so sorry,’ she said, for the umpteenth time that day.

‘Babe, it’s fine,’ he said. Amy’s eyes lingered on the bandages that started at his knee and disappeared underneath his boxers. ‘I think you saved my life.’

Amy leant in and kissed him, gently. ‘I love you,’ she said.

‘I love you too,’ said Jake. ‘And I’m so glad to be back.’

‘Me too,’ she said. And then, ‘I thought we’d have wild, passionate sex when you came back.’

‘We can try!’ said Jake.

‘Babe, you can hardly move,’ Amy reminded him.

‘No, I’ve got this.’

Amy watched dubiously as Jake propped himself up on one elbow and attempted to roll over, his face screwed up in pain. Eventually, she put one hand on his chest and gently pushed him back into lying position.

‘It’s fine,’ she said, gently. ‘Our amazing reunion sex can wait.’

He brought one hand to the back of her head, and pulled her into another kiss. And it felt so good to kiss him again after so long that Amy allowed herself to get lost in it, to forget about Jake’s injury and focus on his lips and his tongue and the feeling of his hand tangled in her hair. She’d missed this so much, and she could tell that he had too by the way his lips devoured her.

And this was the point, in any normal situation, where she would have climbed on top of him, straddled his thighs and pinned him to the bed. But Jake’s thighs were a no-go zone tonight, so she settled for shifting a little so that her chest was pressed against his. And he brought a hand to her back, and as they kissed that hand slowly inched its way down.

‘Is this okay?’ he murmured, in a rare moment that their mouths weren’t pressed together.

‘Of course.’ Amy kissed the soft skin underneath Jake’s jaw. ‘But we can’t do anything.’

‘I know,’ Jake breathed, sliding his hand down to her butt. ‘But I really, really want to.’

‘Fuck.’ Amy kissed Jake’s neck. ‘Me too.’

She kissed him again, and he grabbed her butt, and she fought the urge to hook her leg over one of his.

She pulled away. ‘We should probably stop,’ she said. And then she kissed him again, because they had been apart for so long and she couldn’t resist him right now even if it _was_ the sensible thing to do.

Amy slid a hand inside Jake’s shirt, revelling in the heat of his skin against hers. He slipped his own hand into the back of her underwear, and she gasped as he squeezed her butt. She wanted him so, so badly. She pulled away from his again, not because she wanted to stop but because she really, really didn’t. Jake made an anguished noise that only served to heighten Amy’s arousal.

‘We should definitely stop,’ she said again, even as her eyes were raking over him. Even with the frosted tips and the bandages covering one thigh, he looked delicious. And the sight of his erection straining against his underwear didn’t help either.

‘Fuck, Ames,’ said Jake, and then they were kissing again. Amy ran her hand up Jake’s uninjured leg, over his hip, reached under him to grab his butt as well as she could in this position. Jake groaned. ‘Why’d you have to go and shoot me?’

‘Shut up,’ Amy laughed against his mouth. ‘I was saving your life.’

‘But I’m so _fucking_ hard,’ Jake whined, and Amy didn’t know how much longer she could stand this. She was so, so turned on; all she wanted was to climb on top of Jake and fuck him like she’d been fantasising about for the last six months. And Jake flushed and squirming with arousal did not help _at all_.

She slid a hand to the front of his underwear, palming his erection through the fabric. Jake moaned against her mouth.

‘This is _not_ what I had planned for our epic reunion sex,’ said Amy.

‘Oh, I bet your plan was amazing,’ Jake panted. Amy buried her head in the crook of his neck, kissing a trail from his throat to his ear.

‘It was,’ she said. She slipped her hand into his underwear, ‘I was gonna let you do so many things to me. And then I was going to fuck you _so_ hard.’

Jake groaned, propping up his good leg and trying to grind into her hand without moving the injured one.

‘But we can still do that,’ murmured Amy, with her mouth against his ear. ‘We’ll have plenty of time for it.’

‘Fuck yes,’ Jake moaned.

Amy moved her hand more quickly, stroking his length as well as she could with her wrist at an awkward angle. They couldn’t find a better position without hurting Jake’s leg, and, judging by the noises he was making, they didn’t need to.

She kissed him again, and his mouth was hot and bruising. When she pulled away, Jake turned his face up like he wanted her to keep kissing him.

‘I want to see your face when I make you come,’ she said.

‘That is so fucking hot, Ames.’ Jake’s eyes were screwed shut. ‘Oh, _oh_ , fuck.’

He came, hard, moaning and juddering, and even though it was just a hand job, even though Jake was mostly dressed and had ridiculous hair, it was just about the hottest thing Amy had seen. She took her hand out of his underwear and draped it across his rapidly rising and falling chest as she cuddled into his side.

‘Wow,’ said Jake, breathlessly.

Amy kissed the side of his face. ‘There is so much more where that came from,’ she said.

Jake looped an arm around her. ‘I’m glad I’m back.’

Amy kissed him again. ‘Me too.’


End file.
